II Turniej Postaci
center|700px Zasady W turnieju biorą udział wszystkie postacie które wzięły udział w jakimś wyzwaniu w oryginalnej serii TD, tj: *Zawodnicy to goście z podsumowań! *Zwierzątka z czterech sezonów! *Wyjątkowi goście specjalni! *Łącznie 32 postaci. ''' Turniej dzieli się na dwie fazy: eliminacyjną, i pucharową. Faza Eliminacyjna W tej fazie każdy uczestnik turnieju stanie do pojedynku o wejście do finałowej 16.' Faza Pucharowa W tej fazie zawodnicy będą rywalizować w parach, według zasady przegrany odpada. Pary zostaną rozlosowane. Udział weżmie szczęśliwa 16 która zakwalifikuje się do sezonu. Rozegrana zostanie 1/8 finału, ćwierćfinał, półfinał i finał. W tym ostatnim poznamy pierwszego zwycięzcę I Turnieju Postaci. Uczestnicy Turnieju #Mama DJ’a #LeShaniqua #Bóbr Szablozębny #Wściekła Koala z pojedynku #Larry #Bruno #Cody Junior #Sasquatchanakwa #LeShawna Junior #Szop #Kameleon #Gordon #Zmutowane Latające Kozy #Zmutowany Rekin #Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem #Papuga z kurortu przegranych #Pan Kokos #Obleś #Chris McLean #Chef Tuck Hutchet #Zajączek DJ'a #Stażysta #Dwugłowy zmutowany zajączek #Zmutowana mózgo-mysz #Lasero wiewiórka #Braidy #Potwór z planu #Harvey #Kelsey #Willy #Tajemniczy Fan Blainely #Jerd McLean Etap Eliminacji Rozpoczynamy nasz turniej jak było obiecane. Co tydzień będzie się odbywał kolejny pojedynek. Pary zostały dobierane losowo W tym pojedynku smierzą się dwa stwory, jeden przypominający fioletową małpę chodzącą jak człowiek, który wystąpił w każdej serii. Zna się na modzie jak nikt inny! To Sasquatchanakwa kontra Koala która przekreśliła szansę na milion Gwen, drapiąc ją po twarzy jak oszalałe zwierzę. W rzeczywistości jest słodkie i spokojne. Które z nich przejdzie kwalifikacje? Z wynikiem '''7:2' do kolejnej rundy przechodzi Sasquatchanakwa Każdy zna go, jest wspaniały, jest sławny, jest po prostu boski... w torturowaniu i byciu narcyzem.Nasz kochany prowadzqacy zmierzy się z tajemniczym fanem Blainely który pochodzi aż z Syberii? No cóż zapowiada się ciekawy pojedynek. Z wynikiem 6:3 do kolejnego etapu przechodzi''' Chris McLean''' Dziwnie się złożyło,że oboje są z sezonu. Leshaniqua która jest kuzynką LeShawny niewiele różni się od krewnej i lubi gadać za plecami ludzi. Potwór natomiast zyskał sympatię jednej z uczestniczek Izzy, zdążył również kilkakrotnie czy to w finale, czy to w bajce , czy to na początku dać o sobie znać w bolesny sposó.Jedno jest pewne , dla obojga z tych osób nie ma miejsca w turnieju.Zaledwie jednym głosem! Wynik 4:5 i do kolejnego etapu przechodzi Potwór z Planu Do kolejnego pojedynku staje w zasadzie kilka postaci, ale każdy z nich jest nazywany jako jeden osobnik. Stażysta! Tak było ich wielu, ale są traktowani jak jedna osoba i może oni zasługują by coś po sobie zostawić? Czy może jednak urzekł was lekko wkur@iony Gordon który chciał poznać tajemniczy składnik DJ'a w podsumowaniu? Aż 10:1! Tak z takim wynikiem Stażysta przechodzi do finałowej rundy. Kolejny pojedynek no cóż, będzie zapewne interesujący. Do boju staje ponownie zwierzak przeciwko cżłowiekowi. A w tym pojedynku wystąpi znana z Zemsty latająca Koza którą osiaodłałą Zoey w jednym z odcinków. Lata i zieje ogniem , kto by nie chciał takiego zwierzątka. Jego przeciwnikiem będzie kolejny gość z podsumowania czyli Harvey! Tak szału nie zrobił, bo tylko zadał pytanie LeShawnie o Harolda i sam wyglądał jak ktoś z jego środowiska.. no cóż, ale pojedynek czas zacząć! Zmutowana Latająca Koza '''okazała się być znacznie lepsza i wygrała z Harvey'em aż '''9:1! Jednym z najdziwniejszych zawodników niewątpliwie był nasz debiutant.. ale czy taktować go jak zawodnika? Do kolejnego pojedynku staje Pan Kokos naprzeciw pewnemu zbiegowi. Miał on posłużyć jako straszak podczas nocy horrorów, jednak zaistniał! Tak, mowa o Psychopatycznym mordercy z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem Był to bardzo wyrównany pojedynek który został przełużony i ostatecznie znamy zwycięzcę. Przewagą zaledwie jednego glosu, z wynikiem 7:6 do finału przechodzi Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem W tym pojedynku kolejna walka miedzy cżłowiekiem a zwierzęciem! Pierwszym zawodnikiem jest nasz mały ślimak przygarnięty przez Harolda, mieszkający w pudełku po zapałkach. Tylko dlaczego go nazwał LeShawną? No nieważne.. Drugim konkurującym, a konkurującą osobą jest Mama DJ'a! Tak opiekuńcza ale i stanowcza i zasadnicza mama ktora wychowała maminsynka z czystym sumieniem. Które z nich wygra i przejdzie dalej? Nie trudno było przewidzieć ,że miażdzącą przewagą 7:1 głosu przechodzi Mama DJ'a! Tym razem pojedynek ciekawy bo oboje zawodnicy są zmutowani! Jeden z nich to przypominający rambo z dwiema głowami napakowana wersja zajączka! Jego rywalem będzie znany nam rekin uwielbiający dręczyć pewnego zawodnika a mioanowicie Scotta! Który z nich zasługuje by przejsć dalej? Cóż.. bezwarunkowa porażka zmutowanego króliczka! Nasz Zmutowany rekin, albo raczej nazwany przez Scott'a Fang. Tak czy siak przewagą''' 8:0''' przechodzi do finału! Cóż i kolejny ciekawy pojedynek. Pierwszym graczej jest szop, ale nie byle jaki! Pamiętacie ten odcinek na pewno. Zrobił sobie wtedy z beth zwierzaczka, tak to ten szop staje do walki! A jego przeciwnikiem jest zmutowana myszka z wielkim mózgiem posiadająca zdolności telepatyczne.Kolejny pojedynek który był praktycznie jednostronny. Do kolejnego etapu z przewagą 7:1 przechodzi nasz kochany Szop! Do kolejnego pojedynku staje nasz krewny Chrisa pochodzący z Nowej Funlandi mówiący w dziwnym, niezrozumiałym języku. Tak! Chodzi o Jerd'a McLean'a! Jego przeciwnikiem w tym pojedynku będzie słodki.. puchaty.. z niezwykle lśniącymi szczerymi oczkami słodziutki zajączek.. oww! Zapowiada się ciekawy pojedynek! Zajączek DJ'a jednak przewyższył popularnością Jerda i to zajączek z wynikiem 5:2 przechodzi dalej! Ohoho.. kolejne niebezpieczne zwierzątko staje do pojedynku. Rozłoszczone wieeiórki z Wawanakwy jednak znacznie lepsze! Zmutowana lasero wioewiórka staje do walki z dość nieprzyjemnym gościem z videokonferencji. Jej konkurentem jest Willy, okularnik który był fanem Brigette i głupio skomentowawał jej wypadek z pocałunkiem. Ta... no cóż.. Więc głosujcie xD No cóż, widać fani Brigette mielu uraz do tego pana no i Lasero-wiewiórka przechodzi do kolejnego etapu z wynikiem 7:0 W tym pojedynku zobaczymy dość dziwną dziewczynę. Nie załadną ,nie za ciekawą za to z manią! Nie nie chodzi o Sierrę ale wyglądała na podobną. Gościnnie występująca w podsumowaniu Kelsey staje do pojedynku! Supersłodka, maniakalna fanka Trenta która go ubóstwia i ma nawet jego lalkę! Naprzeciw niej staje ktoś kto zmiękczył serce Duncana.. tak, chodzi o naszą niestety świętej pamięci tarantulę... Oblesia :(. Więc to tyle i zapraszam do pojedynku :D. Obleś miał większą rzeszę fanów i pokonał Kelsey z wynikiem 5:2 W dzisiejszym pojedynku stanie do boju nasz mały sęp, którego Sierra nazawała na cześć ukochanego Cody'ego. Tak, zgapiła od Harolda i nazwała go Cody Junior. Przeciwnikiem w dzisiejszym pojedynku będzie baardzo miły wytresowany misiek, nie przepadający jeśli ktoś podwala się do Brig. Tak! Dobrze myślicie to Bruno. Bruno z wynikiem''' 7:5''' przebił Cody'ego Juniora i przechodzi dalej! Do kolejnego pojedynku stanie do boju bardzo utalentowany chłopak. Nie wiadomo ile on potrafi, ale wiadomo że jednak zaistniał. Nasz Braidy okazał się być prawdziwy u staje do boju! A przeciw komu? No a przeciw dużej roślince która zadebiutowała póżno, ale zdobyła wielu fanów! Ulubiona rosiczka Chrisa - Larry. Larry z niesamowitą przewagą Larry wygrywa i Braidy odpada! Wynik 10:2 Kolejny pojdeynek będzie na pewno bojowy! Bo do niego staje nasz słynny bohater, ukochany przez fanów Chef Tuck Chatchet! A jego rywalem jest neizforny kameleon z wyznwania ze zwierzątkami. Dokładnie, ten sam przez ktorego Duncan przez chwilę oszalał! Kameleon został zmiażdzony przez fanów''' Chefa''' i przegrywa! 2:10 No i ostatni pojedynek który zakończy nasze kwalifikacje. Do niego stanie papuga, której mieszanina spowodowała eliminację LeShawny z wyspy! Papuga z kurortu przegranych zmierzy się z praktycznei wymarłymi bobrami z wyspy kości, które słynęły ze swojego apetutu i gnębiły zawodników kiedy tam przepływali. Papuga z kurortu przegranych okazała się znacznie lepsza i z wynikiem 10:2 przechodzi dalej! Etap Pucharowy - Głosowanie 1/8 Finału Z niewielką przewagą Sasquaczanakwa triumfuje nad szopem i cóż można powiedzieć... Pożarła rywala żywcem wynikiem 15:13. No i jak tutaj nie kochać wspaniałego Chrisa? Dziękuje on za wasze głosy, choć i tak wiedział iż innego wyboru nie macie i przechodzi dalej z wynikiem 21:9. Widać filmowe podboje miłosne potworka z Izzy nie były na tyle powalające co tragiczny los naszego Oblesia. Zdobył on większą sympatię i dzięki wam może być dumny.. dumny zajęcia wyższej pozycji! Wynik 21:6. Obie istotki istotne dla DJ. Jednak gorąca i wymagająca mamuśka nie poradziła sobie z przeuroczym zajączkiem, który zdumiewająco przechodzi dalej z wynikiem 16:14. Chefuńcio wie co i jak. Nie ma na niego sposobu! Zdeklasował swojego rywala robiąc z niego nędzne sushi.. widać kto się okazał większym drapieżnikiem. Nasz rekinek przez wynik 18:3 pływa niestety w żołądku naszego triumfatora. Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem..samo w sobi brzmi zabójczo. Nie ma co Larry z takim wybitnym ogrodnikiem nie miał szans. Z nieznaczną przewagą 14:9 nasz obrońca skosił nam kolejnego chwasta na trawniku! Nie ma to jak wieloraka konkurencja. Nasi kochani stażyści i tym razem nie pozostali w cieniu. Chyba fani LeShawny przypomnieli sobie o tym jak wredna papuga była. Żegnamy ją z wynikiem 9:14. Tak! Stażyści górą! jest takie powiedzonko.. gdyby kózka nie skakała to by nóżki nie złamała. Cóż.. nasza latająca kózka się przeliczyła, że na naszego misia trafiła. Misio z wynikiem 15:9 szczerzy kły i do półfinału się zbiera! Głosowanie - Etap Ćwierćfinałowy od 10.07.2014 do 17.07.2014 Tutaj w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich rund decydowaliście kto ma wylecieć, a nie kto zasługuje by zajść dalej. No, no, no! nasza bestya szaleje! Wszech wspaniały narcystyczny Chrisiak znowu zwycięża nad swoim nędznym rywalem! Oh ten prowadzący, chyba jego gwiazda nigdy nie zblaknie. No cóż... ktoś taki jak on tylko potrafi przyćmić innych. Sasquatchanakwa przykro ,ale niestety widzowie nie chcieli cię dalej.. jaka szkoda. Otrzymałaś więcej głosów bo 5:3 i jest nam tak przykro, że odpadasz.. :< Niestety dramatyczne losy nie wystarczą by zdobyć sławę. Fenomen jednoodcinkowej tragedii Oblesia nie zaważył o jego wielkiej sławie. Zajączek DJ'a niewątpliwie dzięki wspaniałej kaskaderce w scenie pożarcia wciąż ma ten fason! I te tortury będąc zwierzakiem takiego bohatera.. Po prostu przechodzi dalej! Niestety aż 7 anty fanów pozbyło się pajączka.. 1 osoba nie starczyła do wywalenia zajączka. Nieprawdopodobne, ale nasz zażarty oprawca.. który zażarcie wyzbywał się konkurencji dzisiaj sobie nie poradził. Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem i zaledwie jeden głos przeciwko Chefowi sprawił, że nasz genialny wojak opuszcza szeregi. Wynik 5:4 Sukces naszych stażystów nie trał wiecznie. Niestety ich pojedyncze kwestie i krótkie występy nie starczyły. No co się dziwić skoro nie dali rady tak gorliwemu misiowi chroniącemu swojej.. kobiety. xD Więc.. podsumowując znacząco bo aż 7:2 nie chciało widzieć Stażystów w półfinałach. Żegnamy was! Może uda wam się jeszcze raz przeżyć współprace z Chrisem! Głosowanie - Etap Półfinałowy od 18.07.2014 do 25.07.2014 No jakże mogło być inaczej! Chris! Nasz prowadzący pokonuje króliczka. Teraz nic nie stoi mu na drodze do zwycięztwa! Z wynikiem 12 do 11 witamy go gromkimi brawami! Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem zrobił kolejną siekaninę swojemu przeciwnikowi. xD Finał! Finał trwa do końca września. Głosy oddajemy osobiście w formie podpisu.. Chris McLean #AikkoxD #King Spamer (mój tytuł na NTDF) #Roxane1413 #Rafix2804 #Justtin #Venstey #Milek 99 (dyskusja) #Owiec #Użytkownik:Masterowski Psychopatyczny morderca z piłą łańcuchową i TAKIM! Hakiem #MCNorbert300 #Daddy Yankee #Johnny369 #Mr. WarmCroissant Z dumą prezentujemy zwycięzcę II turnieju postaci! A jest nim nasz jedyny w swoim rodzaju prowadzący - Chris! center|500px CHRIS MCLEAN PIERWSZY TRYUMF Etap Pucharowy - Wyniki W pucharze udział weźmie szczęśliwa 16. ---- Zobacz też: Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - New Edition, Fankluby, Anty-fankluby. Kategoria:Zabawy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Turnieje Postaci